The present invention relates to a composite part of flexible cellular material and elastic, unvulcanized rubber material.
It is known to bond, weld, clip open-cell foam material to a rubber-like rubber material. These methods are, however, relatively expensive from the standpoint of manufacturing technique and also are not always satisfactory in use.
It is the object of the present invention therefore to provide a composite part of flexible cellular material and elastic rubber material which is simple to manufacture and advantageous in use.